


既仙即死

by Notus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 如果他可以杀死欧比旺一次，没有理由不能杀死他第二次。*恋物癖，灵感来自麦克尤恩。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	既仙即死

安纳金没有想过欧比旺还会出现在他的生命里。

这一天是周二。在这之前或是之后，他都将驾车径直驶过斯威特街的十字路口，但今天他不得不绕道右行，去取回前几天预订的新餐具。在正式晋升机械专业教授后的第一个月，他开始用不菲薪资和额外讲座报酬为自己改善平庸的生活。

年轻、锐利、履历完美，一切漂亮的语汇共同组成他蓬勃延伸的外向，与此同时内里则不断塌缩。安纳金九岁时母亲离开，缺乏应有的规束，这也许成为他被中学老师冠以离经叛道称号的理由。但他想，他的反叛过早根植于母亲子宫内部时期，这意味着他的出生就与世俗背离——父亲的角色在他成长中成为一个空缺的符号，并在此后从未得到填补。

然而即使是这样，他将近三分之一的人生况境在同龄人中依旧堪称辉煌。

在他提着袋子走出店门时，他透过对街玩偶店的橱窗看到了欧比旺。他并没有看清，但你知道，某些人和人之间就是有这样特殊的连接，他们潜意识里另有一双只为看到彼此的眼睛。

欧比旺半个身体陷在精美的沙发椅内，对来往顾客微笑致意。他始终维持着一个姿势，身体端正，平稳而克制，双手——安纳金看不到，但他猜想应该是叠放在膝盖上——这是一个不太“欧比旺”的姿势，而且他变得安静了，从前他总是侃侃而谈，双手随之自然地挥动。每当这时安纳金就会打断他，嘿，你听起来就像我中学时代那个讨厌的物理老师。

在拉斐尔的画中教皇被教徒簇拥，下达教令，说一不二；人群在途经或是在他面前驻足时也进行着类似的朝拜，他们抚摸欧比旺的衣角和柔软的金发，借此表达他们的皈依。

安纳金持续地观察，感到自己的指尖开始发烫，并忽然有一种久违的冲动。

触摸，和被拥抱的冲动。

他转身离开。

安纳金的记忆里对欧比旺离开的细节记述寥寥，而他还记得更早之前施米离开家那天的全部细节。越是吵闹的，事后越是无人问津，这就是佐证。

与母亲离开时的悄无声息不同，他们大张旗鼓地吵架，将咒骂甩在对方脸上，砸掉摆设，撕碎相片，在床上狠掐彼此的脖子希望对方立刻死掉，又在窒息中到达高潮。然后第二天，欧比旺主动抹掉自己所有存在痕迹，如同风卷残云。

至于为什么要吵架，他已经记不清了，没有人记得一个梦是如何开始的。也许只是因为厌倦，人想要从梦里醒来，所以拼命踢打，大喊大叫，醒来后生活一切照旧，梦中的剧情被遗忘，或是经由意识重新演绎，跻身成为真实记忆的一份子。

他梦到自己杀死了欧比旺。

肌肉注射，氰化物随血液在躯体中流淌，很快麻痹了欧比旺的神经，痛苦只停留短短一瞬间。他在死去伴侣的四肢根部画上标记线，用骨锯仔细切割，保证断口平整，可以观察到漂亮的内部肌理。

羊绒地毯吸饱血后踩上去咕叽作响，他将欧比旺分离的躯体端正地摆上沙发，重新固定四肢，两手交叠在膝盖上。所有的一切都由他来安排和掌控，欧比旺只需要安静地微笑，停止呼吸。

我们和好。他感到精疲力竭，亲吻伴侣耳廓，下达指令，我们和好吧。

无数次，他确信自己真的杀死了欧比旺。

从那以后安纳金每天下班都在斯威特街的十字路口向右绕行。

多数时候欧比旺都会在那里安静地坐着，每天的姿势可能有所不同，有的时候翘起腿，有的时候歪过头，更换不同的服饰。他想这是他的新工作，而欧比旺天生就是干这个的料——接受众人的注目礼。

欧比旺从前也是个老师，留着酷似耶稣基督的长发和胡子，在大学教一群荷尔蒙旺盛的躁动青年古典文学，讲浮士德，讲哈姆雷特，是那种老派正统的授课风格，但讲台下往往座无虚席，那其中就有他的身影。

后来有一次他问欧比旺为什么从学校辞职，前一秒欧比旺正在用毛巾擦拭湿发，当他问出这句话时，欧比旺停下手里的动作，表情复杂地望向他，最后什么都没有说。

安纳金回过神，把目光投向橱窗里的欧比旺。已经是秋天了，今天他换上了一身巴洛克风格套装，过分华丽，与时代清晰地割裂开来。安纳金花一分钟时间做出决定，他走进店里，在暖橘色灯光下他知道欧比旺确实看见他了，仿佛正吃惊地望过来。

我有勇气再次面对他吗？安纳金问自己。就像知道人生在某一个拐点向错误的方向延伸，但走出第一步，就必须接着迈出第二步、第三步，不停地朝前无法回头。

他曾经犯过无数的错误，并不知道这些歧路经过排列组合后会将他引向哪里。他一直在摸索和试探，但从未抓住过什么。

把欧比旺带回家需要支付300英镑，身上的服装是另外的价格。他想他不需要再跟欧比旺商量这些，他成年已经很久了，即使他发疯挥霍掉自己所有的积蓄三天后冻死在街上，也是他的权利之一。安纳金刷过卡，彻底拥有一切处置他的权利。

驱车回家的路上安纳金的记忆在渐渐苏醒。

他让欧比旺坐在了后排，自己开车时不断通过后视镜来观察他的表情。他们分开已经有八年了，时间将当初的刺棱冲刷平整，他们甚至谁都没有提起当年的事。安纳金讲了很多他的经历，讲他自己当上老师之后才知道教课是一件多么费心费力的事，遇到愚钝的学生还要拼命忍住用书筒痛击对方头部的冲动。他说，你当时看起来好温和，一点都没有焦头烂额的样子。

家里已经准备好一切，安纳金心中有一种久违的沉甸甸的宁静。欧比旺此刻正坐在沙发上，还穿着那身不合时宜的巴洛克套装，一整排长扣仔细地扣起，垂着眼睛没有看他。从欧比旺僵硬的动作和冰冷的手心他可以感受到他的抗拒，但没关系。

他可以纠正自己的错误。

如果他已经杀死了欧比旺一次，没有理由不能杀死他第二次。

他又想起那天他们在床上互相掐住脖子，通过性爱把自己嵌进对方的身体。他企图杀人时手心汗津津的，就像第一次用玫瑰示爱时一样。

是我告诉所有人你是个勾引自己学生的婊子。他承认道，并尝到吐露真相的快意。他很清楚那些流言是让欧比旺被迫辞去工作的源头。

爱和恨之间只有一毫的偏差，而它们共通点是占有，当爱和恨到极点，都会生出独占的冲动。

安纳金的一生是失控的一生，他从未清楚该如何掌舵确定自己的航向，也从未被别人掌控。

他冷静地脱下那身可笑的衣服，这个崭新的欧比旺不会反抗，不懂得反抗，也不会逃离，但他仍然耐心地拆下他连接精细的四肢，它们曾经在橱窗内摆出那么多种不同的姿势，活像招揽顾客的流莺。

安纳金紧紧拥抱他的躯干，一起在宽敞的沙发上倒下，后背着床，怀抱填满，并且得到了他想得到的，迟来的抵偿。


End file.
